Dream For You
Lyrics RR= Cheo-eumen na nuneul gameun geot gatdeon Bulbit hana boiji anteon giriyeosseo (amuri georeobwado) Jogeumssik nae gyeote bichi moigo Eodupgiman haesseotdeon nal balke bichwojueotji Geuge baro neoyeotdeongeoya Geuri meolji anheun neol wihae nan noraehalge I kkumman gateun sungani heuryeojyeodo nan yeongwonhi Neoreul wihae noraehalge I'll be always with you oh Mani himdeureossdeon sungani Ijhyeojigo uri dulmani Namado naneun noraehalge I will sing for you forever And dream for you Oh dream for you Oh dream for you Gasigirin geotman gatdeon nae mirae-e Kkochi heutnallyeo kkotgireul naejueonne Amudo geotji aneul geo gatatjiman Neoroinhae geu gireun jigeum bumbine Hanadulssik moineun jomyeong Geu bulbitdeuri hanaro moyeo bichumyeon Areumdaun saekdeurui hyangyeoni pyeolchyeojideusi Urideurui miraedo pyeolchyeojigetji Geuge baro neoyeotdeongeoya Geuri meolli itji anatdeongeoya Geureon neol wihae nan norae halge I kkumman gateun sungani heuryeojyeodo nan yeongwonhi Neoreul wihae noraehalge I’ll be always with you oh Mani himdeureossdeon sungani Ichyeojigo uri dulmani Namado naneun noraehalge I will sing for you forever And dream for you Eonjedeun neoreul wihae kkumeul kkulge Seoro bogo sipeojil ttaemyeon i noraereul kkeonae Jigeumui uril chueokhae In sunshine or rain I gieogi heuryeojyeogado kkumsogeun seonmyeonghae Eonjena geu jarie isseojul neoraseo Sigani heulleodo byeonchianheulge Mani haengbokhan i sungani Kkeutnandaedo nan yeongwonhi Byeonchi anko noraehalge I'll be always with you oh Uri dasi mannal geunareul Gidarimyeo jigeum sunganeul Mamsok gipi ganjikhalge I will sing for you forever And dream for you I kkumman gateun sungani heuryeojyeodo nan yeongwonhi Neoreul wihae noraehalge I'll be always with you oh Manhi himdeureotdeon sungani Ichyeojigo uri dulmani Namado naneun noraehalge I will sing for you forever And dream for you Oh dream for you Oh dream for you |-| Hangul= 처음엔 나 눈을 감은 것 같던 불빛 하나 보이지 않던 길이였어(아무리 걸어봐도) 조금씩 내 곁에 빛이 모이고 어둡기만 했었던 날 밝게 비춰주었지 그게 바로 너였던거야 그리 멀지 않은 널 위해 난 노래할게 이 꿈만 같은 순간이 흐려져도 난 영원히 너를 위해 노래할게 I'll be always with you oh 많이 힘들었던 순간이 잊혀지고 우리 둘만이 남아도 나는 노래할게 I will sing for you forever and dream for you Oh dream for you Oh dream for you 가시길인 것만 같던 내 미래에 꽃이 흩날려 꽃길을 내주었네 아무도 걷지 않을 거 같았지만 너로인해 그 길은 지금 붐비네 하나둘씩 모이는 조명 그 불빛들이 하나로 모여 비추면 아름다운 색들의 향연이 펼쳐지듯이 우리들의 미래도 펼쳐지겠지 그게 바로 너였던거야 그리 멀리 있지 않았던거야 그런 널 위해 난 노래 할게 이 꿈만 같은 순간이 흐려져도 난 영원히 너를 위해 노래할게 I'll be always with you oh 많이 힘들었던 순간이 잊혀지고 우리 둘만이 남아도 나는 노래할게 I will sing for you forever and dream for you 언제든 너를 위해 꿈을 꿀게 서로 보고 싶어질 때면 이 노래를 꺼내 지금의 우릴 추억해 In sunshine or rain 이 기억이 흐려져가도 꿈속은 선명해 언제나 그 자리에 있어줄 너라서 시간이 흘러도 변치않을게 많이 행복한 이 순간이 끝난대도 난 영원히 변치 않고 노래할게 I'll be always with you oh 우리 다시 만날 그날을 기다리며 지금 순간을 맘속 깊이 간직할게 I will sing for you forever and dream for you 이 꿈만 같은 순간이 흐려져도 난 영원히 너를 위해 노래할게 I'll be always with you oh 많이 힘들었던 순간이 잊혀지고 우리 둘만이 남아도 나는 노래할게 I will sing for you forever and dream for you Oh dream for you Oh dream for you |-| English= Category:Songs